


let's fall in love

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Boardwalk boys, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, sub Jeremy, this is ridiculously long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: “So let me get this straight,” Michael starts, running his hands up and down Jeremy’s back. “First of all, you touched yourself even though I clearly told you not to. You lied to Jake and convinced him to help you disobey me. You lied to me and said you were good. And you called Jake a dumbass for telling me the truth. So let’s try this again, baby. Have you been good?”





	let's fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for the prompt boardwalk boys with sub Jeremy and "come sit on my lap," "if you want it, then beg for it," and "where are your manners." 
> 
> Cleary, I got a bit carried away.

They aren’t all dating, per se. 

They  _ do  _ live together. It’s a pretty big apartment, with two bedrooms, definitely much bigger than what Jeremy and Michael need. But it’s just so convenient, placed perfectly in between the places where they work so they each only have about a ten-minute drive. Not to mention it’s in the center of Jeremy’s favorite place in New Jersey, surrounded by little stores and restaurants. So he wasn’t about to give up this opportunity, even if he and Michael couldn’t afford it on their own. 

They got roommates. Rich and Jake, who they knew from high school and coincidentally were looking for an apartment at the same time as Jeremy and Michael. And while Michael was pretty skeptical at first about having to live with two other people that aren’t his boyfriend, they turn out to be pretty okay to live with. With their work schedules, they’re rarely all together in the house anyway. Except for Rich, of course, who still doesn’t have a job and always calls himself the “trophy husband.” 

Roommates quickly turn into best friends, and best friends quickly turn into...something a little extra. 

They aren’t all dating, but they do go out on what other people might consider dates, they have sex, and sometimes they’ll all sleep in the same room just because they like feeling close to each other. 

But here’s the thing: as much as Jeremy loves Rich and Jake, he isn’t in love with them the way he’s in love with Michael. When they get older, and they’re financially stable enough to get their own house, Michael and Jeremy will move on and so will Rich and Jake. Because this is just temporary, after all. 

It’s a Sunday, meaning Jeremy finally has a day off work. Jake and Michael still have work, though, but they get out a little earlier than usual -- Jake at 12 pm, Michael at 1. It’s 11 in the morning when Jeremy looks up from the TV at the sound of the front door opening. He looks up to see Rich slipping a jacket on and stepping outside. “Where are you going?” he asks from the couch. He doesn’t like being alone. 

“I just saw this commercial for a thing called a Ninja blender and now I’m going to get one,” Rich says. Jeremy just stares at him, knowing he should be doing something to stop Rich from this stupid impulse buy, but Rich never listens to him anyway. He’ll only listen to Jake. “What? I wanna make smoothies.” 

“That thing’s pretty expensive, Jake’ll be pissed,” Jeremy warns him, but Rich just shrugs it off. 

“He won’t be pissed anymore when I make him fresh homemade applesauce in my fancy new blender.” 

And then the door swings shut, and Rich is gone, and Jeremy is alone again. With no one there to tell him that the TV is too loud, he turns the volume up a few notches. He’s gonna be bored for another hour and a half at least, so he considers trying to cook something new for lunch. It’ll be a nice surprise for everyone. 

The problem is that Jeremy is a shitty cook. And even if he could cook, it’s almost impossible to make something that everyone will eat. Michael has recently gone vegetarian, so Jeremy and Jake try to avoid eating meat when they can, but Rich is always complaining that he needs his protein to build up his muscles. Jake is allergic to gluten, which only makes things ten times harder. 

So it’s best that he  _ doesn’t  _ try making something new for lunch, because he’s sure someone will be unhappy with it and start a stupid fight that they’ll all forget about in fifteen minutes anyway. But he’s just so bored when he’s all alone, no one to talk to, nothing to do but sit there and watch TV. He can’t wait until everyone gets home, not only because he won’t be lonely anymore, but because when the four of them get together, the sex is always  _ amazing.  _

Rich is always so bossy, which is probably partly due to his huge Napoleon complex. And even though his complaints about needing protein to be strong can be a bitch sometimes, Jeremy is somewhat grateful that he cares so much about his muscles. He’s small, but he’s  _ so  _ strong, able to easily throw Jeremy down on the bed and pin him there. The feeling of Rich’s big arms across his neck, across his chest, across his back --  _ fuck.  _ He never wants to forget that feeling. 

Of the four of them, Jake is definitely the least kinky with a soft spot that Jeremy loves, but he’s also definitely the most experienced. He knows exactly how to make everyone feel exactly how he wants them to feel. He knows the ins and outs of all of their bodies. He knows what they each like and what they dislike and what they absolutely hate. It’s a blessing and a curse. 

And then there’s Michael. Michael is relentless and cruel and strict with his rules. He’s demanding,  _ so  _ hot when he’s barking out orders, and willing to punish any of them if they disobey. He is smart with every move he makes, everything is done with purpose. Calm and cool and calculated, even on the rare occasions when he’s got all three of them twisted around his little finger. And Jeremy loves him for it. 

_ Fuck,  _ he’s getting hard. Michael is the only one who can give him permission to touch himself, and he won’t be home for another two hours. Jeremy scrambles to grab his phone and types out a quick text to Michael. 

_ Jeremy: please can i touch myself  _

He waits patiently for the response, trying so hard not to keep thinking about what’s going to come tonight when everyone is home because he knows that it’s only going to make his situation worse. He can’t stop thinking about it though, the anticipation is killing him, the thought of Rich and Jake and Michael all touching him at the same time is overwhelming. 

_ Michael: i’ll be home in two hours. u can wait.  _

He isn’t sure what kind of a response he was expecting from someone like Michael, but it definitely wasn’t this. Unfortunately, just the prospect of Michael telling him he has to wait only makes him harder. 

_ Jeremy: micah please just this once ill be so good when you get home  _

There’s a part of him that knows nothing he says will get him to change his mind, but he desperately types out that message anyways. Maybe he’ll just have to ignore Michael’s orders because he doesn’t know if he’s going to survive until he gets home. It’s not like he’ll be able to find out. 

_ Michael: no. you’ll have plenty of time to come tonight ;)  _

_ Michael: boss is asking for me so i gotta go now. see you soon baby x  _

Alright then. Plan B. No one is home yet, so he sprawls out on the couch and slips out of his shorts. He reaches over to the bedside table and pumps some lotion into his palm and wraps his hand around himself. His eyes flutter shut as he strokes himself off lazily, imagining that it’s Michael’s hand around him instead. 

It’s always so much better when Michael does it. Jeremy knows what he’s going to do before he does it, but with Michael, he doesn’t know what’s coming next. He could stop at any time, or move his hand faster, or slip his thumb over the tip, and Jeremy wouldn’t be expecting any of it. 

Jeremy starts bucking his hips into his hips a little faster, starting to lose control of his own body, and an involuntary moan slips from between his lips. He hears the door crack open and he takes his hand off of himself immediately, sitting up to see who it is. He’s assuming it’s Rich back with his stupid blender, but no, it’s Jake. “Hey Jer,” he says, tossing his wallet onto the kitchen counter. “Woah. You okay? Your face is all red.”

“Y-yeah, it’s just, I was just…” he stutters. He’s still so hard, and so close, it  _ hurts.  _ Fuck Jake and his bad timing. “I thought you worked until 12?”

“Got to leave a little earlier since I finished everything I had to do,” Jake says suspiciously. He starts moving towards Jeremy, who grabs his shorts and instinctively throws them over himself to cover up. “Were you just jerking off?” 

“Guilty,” Jeremy says through a sigh. 

“Did Michael say you could?”

Jeremy does not need Jake giving him away, but he also really needs to finish before he fucking dies. “Yes?” he replies, hoping that Jake’s oblivious ass won’t notice how unsure he sounds. 

The gods seem to be working in his favor. “Want me to help you out, then?” Jeremy nods frantically and throws the shorts he was covering with down to the floor. Jake leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips, innocent and sweet. “Do you want Rich, too? Rich! Rich, where are you!?” he calls out into the apartment. 

“He’s not here,” Jeremy says. He reaches up and pulls Jake down for another kiss to distract him, but he pulls away. 

“Where’s he at? Is he okay?” 

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he went out to buy some fancy blender he saw a commercial for.” 

“Goddammit.  _ Goddammit.”  _ Jake seems to have forgotten the task at hand, muttering to himself about Rich, so Jeremy bucks his hips up against his waist to get his attention. “Oh, right.” 

Jake kisses down his neck, letting his teeth scrape at the sensitive skin there, not enough to hurt but enough for Jeremy to feel it. “I’m close already. Won’t take long.” 

Jake is straddling Jeremy’s waist now, reaching a hand behind him to stroke his cock. Jeremy cries out at the unexpected touch, then bites down on his bottom lip. He’s finally getting what he wants, and he’s hot all over, burning up. “Open your eyes, look at me,” Jake says, and Jeremy’s eyes flash open, looking up into the dark ones that are staring back at him. 

“Mmm, pretty,” Jake hums, bringing his free hand up to Jeremy’s cheek. He swipes over the soft skin with his thumb, then lazily drags his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “You gonna come for me, babe?'

“Y-yes, please,” Jeremy stammers through a moan. Jake flicks his wrist a certain way and Jeremy spills over his hand, still whining as he comes. 

Jake rests his clean hand on Jeremy’s forehead and leans down for another chaste kiss. “Feeling better now?” he asks, to which Jeremy nods, still too weak to speak coherently. “Good. I’m gonna go wash up.” Jake goes down the hall to the bathroom and Jeremy slips his shorts back on.

And in this moment, he’s feeling pretty proud of himself. Michael will be pleased when Jeremy tells him that he was good with a perfect poker face, and Jeremy got to get off even though he was told not to. It’s a win-win. 

It’s not long after then that Rich comes through the door, carrying a Walmart bag with a decently large box inside. So he found his blender apparently, and he couldn’t be happier about it, judging by the smile on his face. “Jake!” he yells into the apartment. “Come look what I got us! Jeremy isn’t allowed to use it because he tried to convince me not to get it.”

“That’s not fair,” Jeremy yells back. 

Jake reappears from the bathroom, trying to look at Rich sternly, but he can’t stop himself from smiling. “What’d you do now?” he asks, failing horribly at masking his smirk. 

“Look at this sick blender,” Rich says. He tears into the box, not even bothering to cut it open with scissors. “And guess what? It said online that I can make applesauce with it.  _ Applesauce,  _ Jake, I can make us applesauce.” 

“Oh shit, really?” Jake asks. He sounds genuinely interested. Jeremy smiles to himself a little bit, because god they’re such idiots. Adorable idiots. “I mean, I was kinda pissed at first, but applesauce is a big deal.” 

“Ha!” Rich teases at Jeremy. “Told you this was a good idea. Now I’m going to try out this applesauce recipe...oh, fuck. I forgot the apples. I’ll be right back.” 

Rich is already about to head outside, but Jake grabs him by the waist and pulls him in for a kiss. (Rich still has to stand on his tiptoes to reach his lips, and seeing it makes Jeremy’s heart melt every time.) “No, baby, I just got home. We’ll make applesauce tomorrow, okay?” 

“Fine,” Rich agrees reluctantly. He kicks off his shoes and joins Jeremy on the couch, leaning his head on his shoulder. Jake follows him, and leans his head on Rich’s shoulder, like a bunch of fallen dominoes all on top of each other. And this is how they wait for Michael to get home, patiently but anxiously, passing the time with old cartoons and cheek kisses.

-

They all look up from the screen at the same time when the door opens. Their missing piece is finally here, and they feel whole again. Especially Jeremy, whose eyes have gone bright just from seeing his boyfriend’s face. He looks tired, tosses his keys to the nearby counter and totally misses, but he doesn’t bother to pick them up.

(The next morning, he’ll race around the apartment frantically looking for his keys, and Jeremy will have to remind him that they’re on the floor where he left them.)

“Have you been good?” is the first thing Michael says to Jeremy. He takes up the last empty space on the couch and pats his thigh, motioning for Jeremy to come forward. “Come sit on my lap, Jer.”

Jeremy eagerly obeys, resting himself on Michael’s legs with his own lanky limbs wrapping around the other man’s waist. “Been  _ very  _ good,” Jeremy says, internally laughing at himself for managing to get away with his. 

“Haven’t touched yourself, have you?” he asks. That was a bit louder than Jeremy would have liked, and he looks up to see if Jake heard him say it. He did. He’s listening in more closely now, and Jeremy flashes him a pleading look. 

“Hey, you said Michael said you were allowed,” Jake says. Jeremy spoke, or  _ thought,  _ way too soon apparently, because now Michael is looking at him with those dark slanted eyes that he can’t lie to. 

“What’s this?” Michael furthers. 

“I came home and Jeremy was jerking off, so I just...helped him,” Jake explains. “I even asked him if you said it was okay, I swear. And Jeremy said you were fine with it.” 

“Jake, you dumbass,” Jeremy says. It really wouldn’t have been that hard for him to just go along with it, but  _ no.  _ Jake always has to be the good one. 

“ _ Hey,”  _ Michael says, in that stern and demanding tone. All three of them, even Rich, stop what they’re doing and direct all of their attention to Michael. “So let me get this straight,” he starts, running his hands up and down Jeremy’s back. “First of all, you touched yourself even though I clearly told you not to. You lied to Jake and convinced him to help you disobey me. You lied to me and said you were good. And you called Jake a dumbass for telling me the truth. So let’s try this again, baby.  _ Have you been good?”  _

“N-no,” Jeremy stutters, his voice barely above a whisper. He can feel Rich and Jake’s eyes on him, watching him and Michael to see what move he’ll make next. “Been bad.  _ Really bad. _ ” His voice waivers as he speaks, because he’s both nervous and excited at the same time. 

“What are we gonna do with you, baby?” Michael teases. He kisses Jeremy languidly, making sure he can feel every movement of his lips and his tongue. What are we gonna do?” he repeats when he pulls back, voice lower, breath hot against Jeremy’s skin. “I’ll be back. You two start stripping him.” 

Jeremy moves off of Michael’s lap and he goes into their bedroom. So he has some type of a plan, he knows what he’s going to do. Jeremy’s heart is racing with anticipation. “He seems  _ pissed.  _ You’re really in for it, Jer,” Rich says. “Arms up.” Jeremy raises his arms and Rich leans over to slip his shirt up and off. 

Jake says nothing when he slips off Jeremy’s shorts and boxers, just glares up at him, silently scolding him. Jake is usually always so forgiving, it’s weird seeing him angry. It’s the kind of ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ look that makes Jeremy want to sink into the couch. 

And then he’s bare, fully exposed, with Rich and Jake still (unfortunately) in all of their clothes. “You scared, tall ass?” Rich asks, taking in his body with his eyes instead of his hands. 

“I can’t fucking wait,” Jeremy responds through a laugh. It’s always fun seeing what Michael can come up with. It’s always fun pushing himself, seeing how far he can go. And it’s always fun when Michael is so proud of him afterward. 

“You are the biggest masochist I know,” Rich jokes, but it’s probably true. 

“I’m honored.”

When Michael comes back, the only thing he has is a blindfold. It’s pretty vanilla compared to some of the other shit they’ve tried, but Jeremy doesn’t doubt that Michael has something a little more interesting up his sleeve. “Remember,” he says, kneeling down so he’s at eye-level with Jeremy. “You can safeword at any time. Jeremy nods and then the blindfold is slipped over his eyes and everything goes dark. He hears some shuffling, Michael standing up, then, “And that goes for all of us. Anyone can safeword. Alright, follow me.”

There’s someone on either side of Jeremy, holding his arms and helping him walk so he doesn’t trip over anything. He’s sure that the one on his left is Rich, he can tell by his strong grip and rough skin. The right must be Jake, he has longer fingers and his touch is more soothing than demanding. “Where are we going?” Jeremy asks. 

“Our bedroom,” Michael says. Then they’re there, and Rich is grabbing Jeremy’s shoulders and pushing him down. His back hits the mattress, and he moves up a little bit, shifting his position, so he’s lying with his head on the pillow. “We’re going to play a game. We’ll start off easy first. Tell us who you think is kissing you.”

There’s a shift of the mattress sinking down a little bit, and then there are lips on his own. He can’t tell who it is by the lips alone, but there’s an arm going across his chest — a dead giveaway. He knows who it is right away, but he doesn’t say anything for a few more moments because he wants to keep kissing him. “Rich,” he finally mutters against the other's lips. 

“Okay. Next one.”

“Wait, was I right?” Jeremy asks. 

“You’ll find out once we’ve all gone.” 

Dammit. That means he won’t be able to rule anyone out of his guesses or use the process of elimination. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen if he gets any wrong, but he’ll find out soon enough. The next person that kisses him doesn’t touch him, no arm over his chest or around his neck. The kiss is careful almost, and he swears he can taste pink lemonade. Jake is the only one out of the three who drinks that, so it has to be him. “That’s Jake,” he says confidently. 

“Last one,” Michael says. If he’s been right so far, this kiss will be coming from Michael. And it’s definitely him. He knows because Michael never hesitates when he kisses him, he goes in with teeth and tongue right away. He doesn’t like to take his kisses slowly like the other two. 

“Mmm, hi Micah,” Jeremy says through a giggle, and then he’s gone, and he’s the only one on the bed once again. “So was I right?” 

“You got them all. Good job, baby,” Michael praises him, dropping down to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Fuck. I was trying really hard to trick you. What gave it away?” Rich asks. 

“Your arm. You always put your arm over my chest to hold me down, I knew it right away.” 

Rich sighs, a sound of defeat. 

“Round two,” Michael says. Jeremy doesn’t know how many rounds there are going to be and he’s a little scared to ask, so he doesn’t. “Tell us whose hand is on your dick.” 

He’s already getting hard from the kissing and being blindfolded, and he realizes that Michael is actually being pretty strategic with this. If they plan on fucking him by the end of their little game, he’s willing to bet that the next round will be fingering. The first hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking, slowly, just getting him ready. It could be Jake or Michael, judging by the size of the hand, but Michael probably wouldn’t be nice enough to start off slow. “Hmm, Jake,” he hums. He tries to listen for any sound from the three that could give away if he’s right or not, but they somehow manage to stay completely silent. 

“Here’s the next one.” 

It’s a little bit sloppy, pumping over him quickly and carelessly. So it’s definitely not Jake, but it’s hard to tell if it’s Michael or Rich. He slows his breathing, tries harder to focus. Surely, if it’s Michael, he’ll know right away just from being so used to his touch. It should click as soon as Michael’s hands are on him, but he doesn’t feel that moment of recognition. “Rich?” he says, still unsure. 

“Mmmkay,” he hears Michael hum. “Ready for the last one?” Jeremy nods eagerly. 

This hand moves even faster over him than the previous one, and now that he’s fully hard, he has to bite down on his lip to stop himself from whining. His back arches off the bed, seeking more and more. He doesn’t want to make his guess because he wants this feeling to go on, but he always wants to get fucked at some point tonight, so he moans out a desperate, “Michael. That’s Michael.” 

As soon as all of the hands are gone, he bucks his hips up again, hoping he’ll find something to give him the friction he needs. He doesn’t. There’s nothing there, and when he realizes he doesn’t know how long it will be before they touch him like that again, his stomach drops. “Was I right?” Jeremy asks, a little nervous to hear his results. 

“You got Jake right, but the second was me and the last was Rich. Two wrong so far.” Jeremy still doesn’t know what this means, but his heart races nonetheless. How did he get Michael’s wrong? He should know exactly what his boyfriend’s hand feels like, shouldn’t he? “Round three. Final round. We need you to flip over for this.”

Jeremy rolls over so his stomach is down against the bed. He hears the faint sound of a bottle of lube opening up. So he was right about the next round, it’s going to be fingering. He involuntarily sticks his ass out a little further, burying his head into the pillow. 

He feels and hears someone behind him, then there’s a slick finger running over his hole. It circles around a few times, slowly pressing in. It’s slow enough to be Jake, but Jake has long fingers and this finger is short. So that rules him out, leaving it to either Rich or Michael. Once the finger is in, he pumps in and out, dragging moans out of Jeremy as he’s lazily fucked. “I think that’s Michael,” he says. He knows that Michael usually likes to speed things up and works roughly most of the time, but he also knows that Michael loves him and doesn’t want to seriously hurt him. 

“Next one.”

This time, there are two fingers, and they push in just as slowly as the first. Then they’re stretching him, scissoring back and forth, and it’s not done slowly. It’s rough and vicious. Jeremy has to bite down on the pillow to stop himself from screaming. He’s already said Michael, but he  _ knows  _ this is Michael. For sure. The way he entered him slowly, and then started fucking him hard once he knew Jeremy was okay.  _ This  _ is Michael. “Can I take back my first guess?”

“No take backs,” he hears Michael laugh from behind him. Michael knows that he knows and that Jeremy can’t do anything about getting the first one wrong. 

“Alright. Fine. This is Michael,” he says reluctantly, knowing that he’s got at least one wrong so far. He doesn’t need to be able to see to know that Michael is smirking deviously behind him, swirling his fingers around a few more times for good measure. 

“Last one, baby,” Michael encourages, stepping back so the third person can take his place. 

Three fingers this time. There’s a burn as they push through initially, but it’s nothing that Jeremy can’t handle. He knows now that they’re definitely going to fuck him eventually, and he also knows that Jake is always so precise and diligent. It only makes sense that they would have Jake go last to ensure that Jeremy is stretched open enough. The fingers twist and turn a few times before finally hooking up to press into his prostate. Jeremy writhes against the sheets, clenching his teeth. And then they’re gone just as quickly as they appeared and he feels so empty, needing more. 

“One wrong that time,” Michael says, but at this point, Jeremy couldn’t give less of a fuck. He just needs someone to wreck him. 

“Fuck me,” he grits out through his still clenched teeth. “Just fuck me!”

“I’m sorry, where are your manners?” Michael asks. 

Jeremy takes a deep breath, but he obliges, thinking that being good is his only chance at getting a dick in his ass any time soon. “Please. Please fuck me.” 

“Uh, no,” Michael denies right away. “Anyways, you got three wrong in total. You were bad four times today. What’s three times four, Rich?”

“Umm, do you have a calculator, because—"

“No, Rich, goddammit,” Michael mumbles. “You were supposed to say twelve. It’s twelve.”

_ Twelve.  _ Jeremy can’t decipher what that’s supposed to mean. “Twelve what? Minutes? Days?” Oh god, what if they say he can’t come for twelve days? Surely, he’ll die before then.

“Just bend over,” Michael orders. Jeremy slowly moves to the edge of the bed and bends over it, letting his gangly legs hang off of the side. He knows what’s coming now, and he has to admit that it definitely could have been much worse. “Alright, who’s going first?” he hears Michael ask. 

“I want to,” Rich says. 

“We each get four. Color, Jer?”

“Green,” Jeremy says. He hears Rich step up behind him. Rich is strong and he knows it’s going to sting, even if it’s just his hand. “Should I count?”

“You don’t have to,” Michael says, and Jeremy is grateful for it. Counting makes it seem like it’s lasting way longer than it really as, and he’s awful at keeping up with the numbers when his ass is burning. 

He feels Rich kiss the top of his spine, at his neck, then fingers ghost down his pale skin until they reach his ass. “You’re just  _ so  _ pretty,” he says, palming his cheeks. Then the first slap lands. It’s not Rich’s full strength, not even half of it, but it still makes Jeremy jump a little bit. “Not too hard for you, is it, baby boy?” 

“No, harder,” Jeremy says, and he hears Rich chuckle before hitting him again. And it is harder this time, it lands on the other cheek. He feels fingers tracing around the spot where the hit was left, probably because Rich is admiring his handprint. A part of Jeremy wishes he could see it. Rich’s last two hits are his hardest, and they come one after the other. Jeremy grabs fistfuls of the sheets in his hands and whines, the sounds he makes echo off of the walls. 

“Jake, you’re up,” Michael says.

“Actually,” he hesitates. “I don’t...I don’t really want to. I don’t like hurting him.” 

“Come on, Jake. Look at him, he  _ loves  _ it,” Rich encourages. 

“I know, I just don’t feel right.” 

“That’s okay,” Michael says. He hears the faint sound of a kiss. “You don’t have to. I’ll do the rest.”

“Hey, don’t I get any more?” Rich asks. 

“No, he’s my boyfriend. I’m doing the rest.”

That’s eight. There are eight left. And he knows Michael isn’t going to go easy on him. “Looks like Rich already got you pink,” Michael says, running his hands across his cheeks. They feel warm already, and they’ve barely started. There’s something about the way Michael flicks his wrist when he hits him. Rich is stronger, but for some reason, Michael’s slaps sting so much more. And it shows even on his first hit. 

“F-fuck,” Jeremy moans, muffled by the pillow. He gets another hit for that. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Michael asks. There’s a part of Jeremy that wants to nod his head, just to piss him off, but he doesn’t want to risk losing his privilege of getting to come tonight. “When you were being a little slut and asking me if you could touch yourself while I was at work, is this what you wanted?” 

Jeremy shakes his head no, and another stinging lap lands. “Words, Jeremy,” Michael demands. 

“No, it’s not,” Jeremy says. He finds himself grinding his hips against the bed, trying to get some friction on his hard dick. Michael has eyes like a hawk, though, and he notices before Jeremy can get too far. Two slaps land right on top of each other. 

“Stay still or I’ll tie you up,” Michael threatens, and Jeremy stops moving his hips immediately. “Three left.”

Only three left. Jeremy takes a deep breath and waits. Except they don’t come. He’s lying there, waiting patiently, and it seems like everyone has left. “Michael?” he asks, and then the sixth hit lands, unexpectedly and out of nowhere. Seven and eight come soon after, one on each cheek, and they’re the hardest of all twelve. Jeremy  _ screams _ , which turns into a moan. 

“You okay?” Michael asks, stepping back to admire Jeremy’s red ass. 

“So okay. I am  _ very  _ okay,” Jeremy reassures him. And now that that’s over, the only thing on his mind is getting fucked. “Can you please fuck me now? I was good.”

“Mmhm, you were very good. You handled that so well,” Michael praises him. “Get up on the bed, hands and knees.” Jeremy complies quickly, his arms and legs shaking as he holds himself up. He’s been waiting all day for this. “Jake, you can fuck him first. Rich, use his mouth.” 

While Jake is slipping on a condom and slathering himself with lube, Rich is already kneeling on the bed in front of Jeremy and running his tip across Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy parts his lips and mouths around the head. He wishes he could see. He wants to see the look on Rich’s face. He wants to see the look in his eyes. He’ll have to settle for feeling every inch of him in his mouth.  

Jake sits up behind him and lines himself up, grabbing Jeremy’s shoulders and slowly starting to push in. At the same time, Rich is encouraging Jeremy to open his mouth further so he can more of him in. 

“Is this okay?” Jake asks once he’s fully in. That’s something Jake tends to do a lot. He’ll ask if things are okay even when they are very clearly okay. It’s pretty endearing. 

“Yeah, keep going,” Jeremy says, sliding his mouth off of Rich’s cock for a few moments. He takes another breath before taking him in again, and this time, Rich grabs his hair and pulls him down further. He twists his fingers in his short curls, and the pain is slight, but still there. 

Jake starts moving then, pressing his fingers harder into Jeremy’s shoulders. In response, Jeremy groans around Rich’s dick. “Is that hurting you?” Jake asks. 

“No, no,” Jeremy says through a laugh. “It’s okay, I promise.” 

With the blindfold over his eyes, it’s bordering on sensory overload. He can feel everything. He can feel Rich in his mouth, heavy, and he can taste the precome that leaks from his slit. He can feel Jake’s hands on his shoulders, kneading at the skin, hard but somehow still lovingly. And he can feel every movement of his dick, pumping quicker now. 

Then there’s Michael. He can’t see him, but he knows he’s there. Watching all three of them with hungry eyes. Sometimes, he’ll wander over to the edge of the bed, reach across to stroke a thumb across Jeremy’s cheek or play with one of his nipples. He knows it’s Michael because Rich’s hands are still in his hair and Jake’s hands are now on his hips. It’s like he’s surveying all three of them with those hawk eyes of his, taking in the sight of his three beautiful boys. 

Because in this moment, they  _ all  _ belong to him. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy hears Rich moan from above him. He must be getting close because he’s never too vocal unless he’s about to come. He starts working harder, hollowing out his cheeks and sinking down further until he’s choking on it. “ _ Fuck,”  _ Rich says again, and if Jeremy didn’t have a dick halfway down his throat, he would smirk at that. “Oh god, Jer. I’m gonna come.” Jeremy needs air, but Rich is so close, he doesn’t want to stop now. He keeps pushing himself, tears forming at the corners of his cheeks. “You want it in your face or in your mouth?” 

Jeremy can’t answer, but he doesn’t need to. It’s too late for him to answer anyway because Rich is already coming down his throat. When Rich finally pops out, breathing hard, Jeremy licks his lips. Rich lets go of the tight grip he had on Jeremy’s hair and leans back on the bed. 

Jeremy is half-expecting Michael to replace Rich’s spot in his mouth, but of course, he doesn’t. He’s waiting for his turn to fuck him properly. He’ll wait until Jake has him already worn down, on the verge of coming, and then he’ll come in and fuck him hard against the mattress. The thought of it alone sends a chill down Jeremy’s spine and he whines out loud. 

“I’m — I’m close,” Jake stammers, his voice shaky. He loves Jake, but he wants him to finish because he’s craving the harsh touch of his boyfriend. Jeremy clenches around him and Jake moans when he comes, chest collapsing against Jeremy’s back. “God, you’re so good,” he breathes out. 

Michael gives them all a few moments to catch their breath and recuperate. Meanwhile, he’s next to Jeremy the whole time, gently running his fingers through his hair. Once it seems that everyone (except for Jeremy) has calmed down, Michael starts barking out orders again. “If your name isn’t Jeremy Heere, get out of this room.” 

Rich and Jake don’t ask questions, they just do. Jeremy even hears the door shut behind them. “What was that for?” Jeremy asks. 

“I want you all to myself right now,” Michael says. “Lie back.” Jeremy lies down on his back with his legs spread, feet planted on the mattress. Michael leans in between them, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Jeremy’s head so he can lean down and kiss him. “You’ve been doing so good, baby.” Jeremy smiles against his lips. “It almost makes up for how bad you were today.”

“I just needed you,” Jeremy says. He reaches a hand up to wrap his arm around Michael’s upper back, pulling him in closer. 

“I know,” Michael says. “And you’re getting me now.” 

He hears Michael slip his jeans off and kick them to the floor. He doesn’t hesitate with pushing in slowly. Jeremy’s already been prepped and fucked, so it’s easy for him to slide in. Jeremy gasps at the sudden pressure and presses his hand into Michael’s back, fingers searching for leverage. He wants to see so bad, wants to watch Michael’s eyes as he fucks him, but he doesn’t dare touch the blindfold. “I want Rich and Jake to be able to hear you,” Michael whispers. 

They’re probably wondering what Michael’s doing to him. They’re probably wishing they could watch. And Jeremy will give Michael what he wants. When Michael pounds into him, Jeremy doesn’t hold back. Instead of biting his lip and trying to drown any noises from slipping past his lips, he lets go. He whines and moans and screams. He begs for more and he begs for it harder, but perhaps the clearest thing he says is a mantra of ‘Michael.’

“You sound so pretty like this, so wrecked,” Michael says. The bed is hitting the wall when Michael moves, and Jeremy wonders if they can hear the bed hitting the wall from out in the living room of the apartment. They probably can. Jeremy reaches his other hand up and digs his nails into Michael’s skin, drawing lines down his back. Michael pauses for a few moments to groan through gritted teeth, but then he’s back at it again, with redoubled efforts. “You gonna mark up my back?”

“Mmhm,” Jeremy hums. “You get to mark me up, so I get to mark you up.” He does it again, careful not to go to hard. He wants the red lines to be visible, but he doesn’t want Michael bleeding. “Does it sting?” he asks. He’s never done that before, but for some reason, it feels so right.

“It’s a good sting,” Michael confirms, kissing him again, rougher this time. 

All Jeremy really wants is to see him. “Michael. The blindfold. I want it off,” he says, even though he really isn’t in the right position to be making demands. Still, it’s worth a shot. 

“If you want it off, then beg for it,” Michael says. 

Jeremy didn’t think Michael would actually be willing to take it off, but he is, and at this point, Jeremy will do anything to make it happen. “Please take it off Micah, please,” he begs. He’s stuttering with each grind of Michael’s hips against his ass, so he hopes his pleading is coherent enough. “Baby, you’re so hot. I need to see you so badly. Especially when you come, and your face is all red and your eyes go shut and your mouth hangs open,  _ please.”  _

Jeremy feels Michael’s hand snake up to his face and slip a finger under the blindfold, pulling it off. Jeremy blinks a few times. After so long of being left in the dark, his vision is blurry and everything appears so dim. But when it finally clears up, and he sees Michael above him, hair hanging in his eyes and sweat sticking to his skin —  _ fuck.  _ He wishes he could have a picture of this moment to frame it on his wall because it is pure  _ art.  _

Just looking at Michael like this brings Jeremy a little closer to the edge. He can feel it deep in his abdomen, something curling and twisting, and he shifts on the bed to get a different angle. “Michael, Michael I’m close,” Jeremy says. He hopes for the love of God that Michael is close too, because he knows that after he comes he’ll be way too oversensitive for Michael to keep fucking him. 

“Me too,” Michael says. Jeremy scratches down his back once more and he feels Michael’s hips falter against his ass. He’s getting more sensitive, he’s getting more sloppy with his movements. “Wanna come together,” Michael says, and he reaches a hand down between them to pump Jeremy’s dick. Jeremy reaches his legs up, wraps them around Michael’s waist. That feeling in his abdomen is getting more intense, growing with each swipe of Michael’s fist over his cock. 

“Gonna come,” Jeremy manages to mumble, just before the intensity of the feeling grew too overwhelming and took over his whole body. Down his arms, out through his legs, straight to his dick. Michael comes at almost the exact same time, spilling himself into Jeremy’s ass. And they stay like that for a few minutes, stuck together like puzzle pieces, eyes locked and lips connected. They drink each other in, savoring the taste of perfection. 

And for a while, it’s all heavy breathing and racing hearts. Even if they could speak, they don’t know what to say, and it wouldn’t be worth it to ruin this moment anyway. Jeremy rubs a weak palm over Michael’s back. He can feel the red stripes he left where Michael’s skin is irritated and raised. It gives him goosebumps knowing he’s the one that did that. 

Michael kisses Jeremy’s lips, then his jawline, then down his neck and to his chest. Jeremy doesn’t know how he has the energy to even do just that. It feels like the second he moves, his limbs are going to break apart from his body. 

“You did perfect,” Michael finally says, breaking the silence. Jeremy looks up at him with pink cheeks, glossy eyes, and wet lips. “You are perfect. So perfect for me.” Jeremy wants to respond, but his mouth is dry. “I’ll go get a towel to clean up,” Michael says, and then he leaves the room and the bed is empty and cold. Jeremy notices that his legs are still shaking. 

When Michael comes back with a towel, Rich and Jake are behind him. “Is it okay if they come in?” Michael asks. Jeremy nods and Rich runs over, jumping into the bed and almost landing directly on him. He wraps an arm over his chest and rests his head on his shoulder. 

Michael takes the towel and wipes up the mess on Jeremy’s abdomen and his ass then tosses it to the floor. They’ll pick it up later. Jake leaves the room for a few moments and returns with a glass of water. He tilts it back and lets Jeremy take a long drink. “Feeling okay?” he asks. 

“More than okay,” Jeremy says. Jake climbs into bed next to Rich and huddles up to his side. Michael follows, lying on the other side of Jeremy so he’s facing him. He twirls a finger around one of Jeremy’s curls. “I love you,” Jeremy says. 

“I love you too, babe,” Michael responds. 

“I love all of you,” Jeremy corrects. He isn’t sure if he’s said that out loud before, but now seems like as good of a time as any. 

“I love you,” Rich and Jake both say. 

And now, with his boyfriend on one side of him and Rich and Jake on the other, holding him and each other, Jeremy wonders how temporary this really is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts on my work called "not smut requests!"


End file.
